Secret Love
by Tiny Wolverine
Summary: Zia-a said to be orphan born in the harsh lands of Chimera. Once she meets Thor, her life changes completely. Strong-willed and rude, she manages to find feelings she never had before. Yet, she wants to know, who is she? What is she? Karim/Thor/Tiz and OC
1. Prologue

**Hey, hey, hey! Forget the first story. Found out who died and all that. And what happened to Thor. Just a quick A.N. here for you guys. This story is taking place DURING the original story. Sorry if I've gotten the words wrong… Don't really remember what they said and all that. Except for the last three chapters. I hope. Darn, I wish I had the manga! Oh, well. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES MY OWN OC WHO I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL THINK THAT SHE IS NOT A STUPID MARY SUE OR SOMEONE WHO IS BETTER THAN THE OTHER CHARACTERS AND… (Well, you'll be here all day, so read on!)**

**Thanks! R&T2R!**

……………………………

**Prologue**

My name is Ziann (Zee-ann), but people call me Zia (Zeea). I'm an orphan. I don't know who my real parents are, but I was 'adopted' by Third. He says that I was born here and that my real parents were his good friends who were killed by the plants, but he never could look at me in the eye when he said that.

I'm 10-years old now. I'm only slightly shorter than Tiz, and she keeps joking that one day I'll be as tall as those plants that germinate outside the Ochre ring's place. I don't really bother about the names of all the plants. As far as I'm concerned, they're all killers, and that's all I need to know.

I've got fire-red hair that reaches my shoulder blades and sea-green eyes. I do sometimes live up to my hair, and it makes me stand out in the crowd. I don't like it. I don't like many people, except for Tiz, Third, and Colin. Tiz had taken me to see him once. He's nice. Oh, and of course, Chen is pretty good to me too.

I hate the Top in Ochre Ring, but Third told me that I'm supposed to respect him. So I do. But I don't mean it. He's just full of himself because he thinks he so strong. One day, I'll fight him, and I'll win.

Third says I'm full of myself, sometimes, too. Just because I don't really socialize with other people much. If they try to talk to me, and I don't like them, (which is most of the time) I'll just stare at them blankly until they go away. Or I'll glare at them. Whichever one I feel like doing. Mostly I'll glare though.

There is one thing I like. Fighting. Third is training me to fight. By doing that, I de-stress just a bit. I can't use the big guns yet, only the small ones, but I will, one day. He also trains me to use the sword and my fists to fight. I want to be Jyu-Oh, and leave this planet, to find my family, my relatives. That is the only thing that keeps me going. Otherwise, I would have killed myself long ago.

There were hardly any girls my age and, not counting Tiz, I didn't want to make any of those prissy, sissy girls my friends anyways. Flirting with cute guys, swooning whenever they see cute guys… Well, that's not my speed. I remembered the time when they laid eyes on Zagi. I don't want to say what happened, but, just so you know, it was really embarrassing.

They were actually jealous when they learned that I was training to fight with the other up-coming guards. I overheard one of them begging Third to let her try fighting. I didn't see her in practice, so I assumed that she didn't pass the test, whatever it was. Third was known for the weirdest tests ever. When I tried, he wanted me to climb up the poisonous tree and pluck it's fruit. Although I was only about five to six then, I did, narrowly missing the poison it spewed out. I was a millimeter away from going blind.

I live with Tiz, not with Third, because he says that ' I don't want a little kid cluttering up his room, thank you very much'. He actually said that. I'm not joking. But I didn't care. Tiz let me stay up and chat with her. Well, she does most of the chatting, while I listen. That girl can go on forever. And it was living with Tiz that I met Thor.

……………………………

**Um, yea. End of chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Try to review, please! No pressure. Really. (Crosses two fingers behind back) Okay, me out!**


	2. Surprise

**I'm BA-ACK!! I can just see your thought bubbles now, 'Damn, couldn't she stay away longer?!' Haha… Man, I'm so NOT funny. I feel sorry for myself!! (Gasps) Yay me!**

**Oh, and for the record…**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to bother? I guess so, or you won't be seeing this here!**

………………………...

**Surprise**

Did I mention that I hate surprises? Guess not. I didn't really like this one either. I was coming back from a shower after the training, wondering why Third hadn't shown up on the practice grounds. I opened the door to Tiz's place, and found Third and Tiz staring down at a young boy, about my age, with silver hair and blue eyes. He was very thin… but then again, so was I.

Tiz turned around and grinned at me. "Zia!" She beckoned me closer and pointed to the boy. "This is my mate. Well, he doesn't know yet, but when he does, I think he'll be pretty happy."

I nodded in agreement. Tiz was pretty, with her short black hair, brown eyes, and wide smile that seemed to run around her face eight times. No one ever told me I was pretty, except for one really cocky guy who got punched in the gut as soon as those words were out. After that, no one told me that. They probably don't think so, or are scared to. I didn't mind.

Just as Tiz's story on how she had saved him, and just as my hair was almost done drying, the boy gave a groan. "Rai?" he mumbled, shading his eyes slightly, and looking at all of us. "Who are you people?" he asked.

"Oh, that's nice, isn't it?" I asked sarcastically, not being able to resist. "What a welcome to the people who saved you." When I wanted to talk, words like these came out, some times.

The boy just stared back blankly at me.

"What's your name?" Third interrupted me as I was opening my mouth to say something sarcastic again. He shot me a look that told me to be quiet. I snapped my mouth shut and looked away.

"Thor." The boy sat up gingerly. "Who are you?"

"I'm your fiancée, Tiz!" Tiz told Thor. His jaw dropped open. "What?" he squeaked out.

"Never mind." Third stopped Tiz from saying anymore. "I'm Third, and the girl who is not Tiz is Zia." I glared at Third. If he said anymore about me, I'm going to kick him.

"She's ten, and she's an orphan, like you." I spun on my heel and stormed off before I really did kick him. Orphan! It was an insult to me. Third didn't know how much it hurt to hear that. He just didn't. No one could understand.

………………………

**Bedtime, the place outside Ochre Ring**

I watched the lights in the Ochre Ring slowly go off one by one, but I didn't want to go in just yet. I felt unsafe. Then I rolled my eyes. Who was I trying to kid? I was never safe, since the day I was born.

I had paced on the bridge for a long time now, trying to sort out my thoughts. Who was I? Who are my parents? Was I really born here, in the prison-planet? I paced some more.

It was Third who finally came out to get me. "Zia." His voice was neutral as usual. "It's time for you to go back in."

"So you can spill more about me? I don't think so." I turned away from him. I was exhausted, but I couldn't go back in. Not yet.

"Zia, you've been out here for more than four hours," Third said shortly.

"So?"

"You need your rest, or I won't let you train tomorrow."

I halted. He had a point. Every good soldier needed to rest each night. I sighed. "All right." Reluctantly, I trailed behind Third as we walked back to Tiz's room. Thor was still fast asleep on the extra bed. I gave him a look of distaste before walking into my room, almost missing the amused look Third shot me before leaving. I was too tired to undress, so I just pulled off my shoes and fell onto my bed, asleep even before my head hit my pillow.

………………………..

I woke up early. I could hear soft murmuring outside as I quickly changed and pulled on my shoes. When I went out, Tiz was fussing over Thor. I raised one eyebrow at her before tying my hair into a hasty ponytail. She grinned at me. "Your food is on the table," she said, motioning to another room. I nodded, went inside, ate quickly, then departed outside again.

Apparently, there was no training that day. Top was Trying with another no-hoper. He was all bulk, no brains.

I didn't want to go, but I had to. Third told me to, and to hear is to obey, although the main reason why I went was because he had my necklace. I had no choice.

The necklace was meant to control me, for what reason I don't know. I haven't found out yet. I guess I will, one day.

……………………..

I stood on the second floor, watching with slight disgust as Top bowed and flexed his muscles. The Tryer was a dark man, bald, big, but stupid. I heard it all from Third, who had told me about everyone.

Then the fight began. "Who do you'd think will win?" I heard someone say, somewhere beside me.

"Top, definitely. The Tryer has strength, but no brains." My thoughts exactly!

The Tryer lunged at Top, who dodged, and whacked the Tryer on the back of his head with his fist. The Tryer growled, stood up, and lunged again.

This went on for some time, and, at last, Top dealt the finishing blow, slamming the Tryer's head onto the ground. Dirt and concrete flew everywhere. Everyone except me cheered. I was unimpressed. But then again, it was probably just me.

………………………

**Top's 'throne' room**

I leaned against the wall, eyes half closed. I was bored to death. The other soldiers were complimenting Top, saying stuff like, "You'll be Jyu-Oh, soon."

He accepted a cup of wine from one soldier. Then, he looked at me. "You, there. The girl with red hair. Come here." He beckoned me with one finger. Everyone held their breaths. What was he going to do to me? Although I was scared to death, I tried to keep my expression bored and blank as I walked over.

I stopped two feet from him. "Yes, Top?" I asked, mockingly. He narrowed his eyes.

"You're Third's daughter, right?"

"_Foster_ daughter," I replied shortly. I hated the way he looked me up and down, the way he held his head up high as though I were a lower life form. I gritted my teeth, and tried to resist punching him right on his up-turned little nose. Not so little, actually.

He smiled, sort of, and beckoned me closer again. I took one step closer, and he reached out to me. In panic, I stepped back. Someone caught me on the shoulders and pushed me forward again. I turned, and saw that the someone was one of my guy 'friends'. I looked at him, shocked, but then Top grabbed my chin and made me face him. I hated him. I hated all of them now. I tightened my fist, getting ready to swing a punch at him, but just then, to his luck, Tiz and Thor came in. He let go of me, and I retreated back to the wall.

Thor and Top spoke sort-of softly, then suddenly, Top reached out with his right hand and whacked Thor on the face. Thor fell back. I watched all this, amused. But Tiz wasn't. She bent over Thor as he sat up slowly. I rolled my eyes at her over protectiveness and slipped away.

……………………….

**The Balcony**

I sat on the thick rails, leaning against the wall, watching the outside. Soon, the huge plants would start growing. It was always beautiful when they were done. There would be lots of water as well, which would be the opposite of this drought. Then a movement caught my eye. It was Third.

"So, what are you thinking of?" he asked. I shrugged.

Together, we watched as Thor and Tiz came into view. Thor seemed to be leaving, and Tiz seemed to be telling him that he couldn't. It was amusing until Thor yelled something and hopped into the swamp. An odd sense of foreboding rose up in me. "He can't go in there!" I gasped.

Third raised an eyebrow at me. "Why not? The plants aren't going to grow for another four to five days."

"I don't know! I have this feeling…" I trailed off, feeling myself go weak and dizzy. Then, I blacked out.

………………………

**So what do you think happened? You'll have to find out in the NEXT chapter… I feel mean!! Mwahahaha!! Okay, try to review everyone! Thanks to those who did review, or are going to… Okay, until the next chapter, people!**


	3. What am I?

**Hi everyone! Nothing to put, so, for fun, I'm gonna put a disclaimer!! Whoohoo!!**

**Disclaimer: …Do I have to spell this out for you? Do I?**

………………………

**What am I?**

When I awoke, Tiz, Third and Thor were peering at me, murmuring things in a low voice. I caught snatches of their conversation in my slumber.

"_What happened to her?" Tiz's voice slipped through my dreams._

"_I don't know. One minute she was normal, the next…" Third._

_Thor's voice broke through Third's. "Isn't she like us?" Silence. _

"_Well, seeing as she looks like us, I assume she is." Third's voice was strained._

"_Assume?" Thor again._

"_Yes."_

I let out a soft groan. My head hurt. Thor stared at me. "Do you feel… normal?" he asked tentatively. I glared at him. "Do you think I feel normal with a blooming headache?" I demanded. The headache lessened slightly when I said that.

Thor swallowed and looked away. Third sat down on the bed next to me. "Zia, I want to ask you something, which you must answer truthfully."

"Whatever. Shoot."

"Bang."

"Seriously." I rolled my eyes, then wished I hadn't. Rolling my eyes only brought back the headache.

"Okay. Zia, do you remember anything – _anything _at all – after you fainted?" Third's eyes peered into mine.

"I fainted?" I asked blankly. Slowly, memories from the day before came back into my mind.

"Yes, you fainted. Do you remember anything?" Third pressed.

"This is stupid. She's not gonna remember anything if she didn't even remember that she fainted," Thor muttered.

Tiz whacked him playfully. "Be quiet!"

"I do remember the conversation you were having…" I said slowly. "When Thor asked if I was like you."

"Anything else?"

I shut my eyes, concentrating, but my headache blocked me from the rest of my memories. "Nothing."

Third and Tiz exchanged a look. "Why do you want to know?" I asked Third. He looked helplessly at Tiz. Tiz sighed. "Well, because, after you fainted, according to Third, you changed."

Panic washed over me. "How?" I asked shakily.

Third took over. "You're face changed completely. You looked almost like… like…"

"Like who?" I asked.

"What actually," Tiz said. She then shook her head. "We can't tell you now. But you'll know one day."

…………………………..

At bedtime that day, I couldn't sleep. And when I did, dreams haunted me. One particular nightmare had the words, _"You are neither human nor animal. You are a monster."_

The next morning, my head was hurting more than ever. My body ached, and I could barely move. After taking my temperature and putting sleeping pills next to me, Tiz went off to make soup, obviously in hope that I would take the pills and rest. But I didn't. The nightmare waited for me. But eventually, I did fall asleep.

The same nightmares rose again, but, this time, I had the most beautiful sense of peace. Something was next to me, in white, and she was whispering to me, _You are here for a reason. Protect my son. Please._

I slept well for the next few days. Then, I was better. I knew what I had to do now. Protect Thor.

……………………….

**Try to review everyone! I'm too tired to write another author's note here, so… XD Thanks again to those who reviewed.**


	4. Thor's Big Mouth

**What's up? The ceiling, I know… I envy the people who feel that they don't have to put author's notes and disclaimers for every chapter they write. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: … I know, you know, we know as a HAPPY FAMILY!! Not really. **

**Read and try to review please!**

………………………

**Thor's Big Mouth**

I told no one of my duty, my reason of being here in Chimera. I 'made friends' with Thor. Tiz and Third were surprised, because I never usually made friends with anyone, but they never said anything.

The plants finished growing, and, as I had thought, it was beautiful. Water was suddenly more. Each day, I went there to think. It was calming and peaceful there.

One day, when I was thinking, as usual, I saw Thor wandering about. Then, I heard someone go, "WHEEE!!" And Tiz swung from the plant, landing just in front of Thor.

"Whoa!" he cried, jumping back. "Don't ever scare me like that, Tiz!"

"Oh, come on. You should learn how to do that."

"To swing from tree to tree? No thanks." I stepped out from the place where I thought was always quiet.

I walked up to them. "I actually agree with Tiz. You should learn," I said quietly.

Thor shook his head. "No thanks," he repeated firmly.

"So what were you doing here, Thor?" Tiz piped up.

"Thinking." He sighed, and looked up. "I'm gonna get out of here one day. Then, I'll find out who killed my parents." Then, he sat down, legs hanging down the log. I smiled to myself. I told myself the same thing everyday. The more I got to know about Thor, the more similar we were in personality, I found out.

Tiz was jumping up and down. "Ooh, ooh! You should go to see Colin!"

"Colin?" I repeated. "But he's so far away!"

"So? If we leave now, we'll reach him before we're missed!" Tiz replied.

"Who's Colin?" Thor interrupted.

"He's from your world," Tiz said. "He knows everything."

Thor's eyes lit up. "Then let's go!"

………………………

I trudged along, hand on my sword if we were to meet anything that was hungry. Tiz chattered on to Thor. "That is a really sweet fruit but the only bad thing is, once picked, it shoots out poison at us." Thor nodded.

Then, three women were suddenly in our way. "Chen!" I gasped. She smiled at me slightly before turning her glare on Tiz. "Tiz."

"Chen?" she replied.

"You should join us again," Chen said shortly. I was surprised, but immediately had my sword in hand. If they were about to attack Thor and Tiz, then I will join the fight. Even if Chen was my friend. And when did Tiz leave them?

Tiz took a step to Thor. "No. I'm with him now."

"Come on, Tiz!" one of Chen's bodyguards spoke up.

"No!"

"Join us or die," Chen said, threateningly, cocking her gun. Thor stepped forward. "Stop it! She just said she didn't want to join you! Can't you just accept that?" That outburst surprised everyone.

"I'd say that you'd just lost a chance to keep your mouth shut," I muttered out the corner of my mouth. Chen, apparently, got angry. She gave a signal, and the two other women fired. Thor, with his naïve mind, took off suddenly, snatching Tiz's dagger on the way. He rushed through all the bullets, and threw the knife. It missed it's target, landing about two feet from Chen. Chen laughed. "You…"

The ground suddenly exploded next to Chen. It was one of those purple things that stayed alive for 12 hours. Like I said, I don't really bother to learn the plant's names. Thor ran back to us, snatching up Tiz's and my hand along the way. I wanted to snatch back my hand from the gesture I was not used to, but it felt nice, sort of.

After we were sure that we had lost Chen and her troops, we stopped. Thor fell to the ground, exhausted and panting. We all were. I remained standing, looking around for any other thing that might attack us.

Tiz sat on the ground next to Thor. "How'd you know how to do that?" she asked, smiling.

Thor shrugged. "Hey, why do they want you?"

"I don't know." Tiz sighed.

"Tiz is extraordinary in fighting," I spoke up. "I believe that is why they want her."

"Hey! We'll make our own ring," Thor said to Tiz, as if to reassure her.

"All right!" Tiz grinned, then frowned. "But we need a color."

"Not to mention another member," I interjected.

"Well, since it's my ring, we'll call it Thor's Ring, alright?" Thor looked at me. "And can't you be the other member?"

I shrugged. "I can be. But I don't want to."

"Why?"

"I just don't." I smirked at his confused face.

"Well, I'm sure we'll find another member along the way," Thor offered. Then, a dagger whistled past me, cutting Thor's cheek before sticking into a tree. I whirled around, taking out my sword. I was distracted be the conversation until I didn't notice that someone had sneaked up on us!

"Hey, I know that dagger!" Tiz said, surprised. "It belongs to–"

"I thought I would return this back to you," Chen's voice came to us, loud and clear. We looked at her. I scowled.

"Come back to us, Tiz," Chen said.

"Listen, are you guys deaf or something? She already said that she doesn't want to!" Thor snapped.

"Yes, but we need her."

"Then I'll fight you for her!" Thor shot back. I winced, thinking, _Ouch. Bad move, Thor. She's going to beat you up bad._

Tiz thought so too. "Don't Thor! Chen's a good fighter. Don't!"

But Thor had taken out his beam-blade and powered it up. I leaned against the tree, pretending to be bored, but ready to spring into action if he should lose. "This is going to be interesting," I murmured under my breath. Tiz's face was pale.

"Be careful, Thor," she whispered as they circled each other. Then, Chen struck. Thor was knocked backwards. Then, he lunged at her. She sidestepped. They fought until it looked like Thor was going to lose. I took my sword from where I had laid it against the tree, ready to interfere. Thor was knocked back, and I could practically see his brain working. Then, he ran at Chen. Their weapons clashed together, and, slowly, Thor's blade cut through Chen's. "What?" she cried as the top half of her blade flew off.

"You!" One of the two other women Chen was with raised her gun. Before she could do anything, the ground shook under us, and the long jaw of a plant (once again, I don't like to know) snapped her up. My vision started to get oddly fragmented, and I knew that I was on the verge of passing out. _I must resist! I must resist!_

Then, my vision became sharper, and I felt taller than anyone. They looked so small. Then there was a bang, and everything was black.

………………………..

"_It has happened again. Why did you have to shoot her, Chen?" Tiz asked._

"_Again? She was like this once? And I did that because I thought she had turned evil."_

"_But she isn't!" Thor insisted. _

I felt as if I was flying high above my body. Then, the pain started. I coursed around my body, finally stopping at my ribs, somewhere near my heart. Someone was taping my ribs, and I groaned as that someone accidentally pressed on the pain.

"Quiet, now, Zia," Third said to me softly. "This needs to be taped."

"What happened?"

"You were shot."

I smiled wanly. "War injury."

Everyone laughed, mostly out of relief. I was pretty shaky myself. It was like… I _changed, _into something completely different. I could feel it.

"I remember this one," I added.

"What do you remember?" Tiz asked.

"I seemed to grow, and then, my vision changed, and I was shot."

"Nothing else?" Third asked.

"No."

"How did your vision change?" Tiz wanted to know.

I shrugged. I didn't want to say anymore and they didn't make me. I sat up slowly, and stood up just as slowly. "Let's go."

I mounted the hover-bike behind Third and we flew back to the Ochre Ring.

………………………

The next few days I did nothing but wander around. Third, Thor and Tiz disappeared for a couple of days, but I took no notice. My wound healed faster than it should have. It surprised everyone, even me. Perhaps Thor was right. I was not human.

The day Tiz, Third and Thor arrived back from wherever they came from (probably the Sun-Ring to see Colin) was the day Top was having a party in honor of his 'guest', Chen. I could see straight away that he was flirting with her, and it disgusted me. The only consolation was that Chen seemed to dislike him as much as I did. It was later, much later, I realized that she hated him because she loved Third, who, of course, didn't care about anyone, outwardly. Inwardly… well, Third was a hard one to read.

Top was leaning so close to Chen that I was surprised that he didn't topple over. Chen was sitting as far away from him as possible, but not so far away that he noticed. Then, Third, Thor and Tiz came in. Everyone stopped talking to stare at them. I stood, and made my way next to Tiz and Thor. Chen looked at Third happily, which was the opposite of the way Top looked at Third, and that was angrily. He dropped his cup. "THIRD!!" he screamed.

Third looked amused. He walked over to stand in front of Top. "Yes Top."

"Pick up my cup!"

Third smirked, bent down and picked up the cup before handing it to Top. "Here you go."

Top whacked the cup away from Third. He opened his mouth to say something, but I saw Thor kick the cup. It flew up and landed in front of Top. "You don't need to pick his cups up anymore, Third," Thor snapped. Everyone gasped. "He's an idiot. I bet I can be Top, too!"

Top narrowed his eyes. "Say that again, you little freak!"

"Okay!" Thor shot back. "I will! If you can be Top, then I can too!"

I groaned inwardly. Thor has to learn to keep his big mouth shut. How can I protect him if he kept putting himself in danger like this?

Third spun around and faced the others. "It's a Try!" They cheered. I had a sinking sensation in my stomach.

……………………….

**Please try to review! Thank you! Just click on that cute little button on the bottom left side of your computer screen… Thanks again!**


	5. New Top

**Uh… hi? I ran out of things to say. Thanks to those who had reviewed. Or flamed. Whatever. Oh, yea, and sorry to those who said/thought that the things I wrote aren't exactly what they said, cuz I DON'T HAVE THE MANGA!! And I can't remember exactly what they said… Sorry!!**

**Disclaimer: Lalalala!!**

* * *

**New Top**

I never saw anyone so angry beside myself. Thor stormed through the halls as Tiz tried to calm him. She failed. He went straight to where Third was, stood in front of him, and gave a whack on his face. Blood trickled down the side of his mouth. "I have to admit, that actually hurt!"

"Oh, shut up! Why'd you have to go say that I want to Try? I don't!" Thor glared at him.

"Calm down. I'm going to help you."

"How?"

Third told him his plan, and Thor slowly nodded. "I guess it can work."

………………………

On the day of the Try, Third and I stood at the top floor of the arena. Both of us had a sword and several guns. I was to take out one guard as Third killed the other. I sneaked behind a pillar, trying to slow my breathing as I slowly cocked my gun. Footsteps sounded to my right, and I tensed. It was scary and exciting at the same time.

The footsteps got nearer, and I jumped out of my hiding place, and stared at the face of Sekan, (Si-can) one of my 'friends' and the only man I 'liked'. But it must be done. I shot him in the heart, and tried not to cry. Crying is a sign of weakness. I cannot be weak. I went to his head, and touched his face one last time before taking off his cloak and putting it around me as if I were one of the guards patrolling the area. Then, I pulled his body to a side and waited for Third's signal. It came quickly.

I ran to him. "So fast?"

"Change of plans. We have to get down there, now." I nodded, and we flew down the flights of stairs in silence. I cocked my gun again, but inside, I felt queasy. Killing felt so wrong. Yet I just killed. I guessed that it was a matter of experience.

At last, we reached the bottom. We crept along the walls and saw Thor run through Top's legs. He ran, and stopped. He looked at his right shoulder. Top's sword was there. It had cut through him, and blood spilled out. I watched in horror and awe as Thor slowly made his way to an alleyway to the side. Then, he slumped down. Top strode to him. I couldn't hear what he said. But I saw Thor's eyes scan the top, looking for us. Third nodded to me, and I ran forward, just as Top raised his sword for the final kill. I stopped in front of Thor, and crossed my arms, facing Top. My heart was hammering from fear, but I couldn't let anyone know. "Hey."

Top's eyes widened and he gave a roar of rage, but it came out as a gasp. Third had shot. And Thor was the winner.

……………………..

**Later…**

Thor lay on his bed, while the rest of us watched him, terrified that he was about to lose breath. I had bandaged his shoulder after putting some medicine on. Now we had to wait.

Third, who was in charge of his pulse, suddenly gasped. "His pulse is gone! We have to do the Kiss of Life!" I almost burst out laughing at that.

"I'll do it!" Tiz jumped up and ran to his head. "I know how!" She bent over Thor and put her lips to his while Third gave up his post to Chen and sat next to Thor, beating his chest. I had an odd feeling as I saw Tiz put her lips on Thor's, and had to look away. This feeling was jealousy. Jealousy? I sighed. Why was I jealous?

Chen shook her head suddenly. "He still isn't coming!" Third jumped up and sat on Thor. He began slapping Thor on both sides of his face. "No! Thor-you-have-to-stay-alive-and-become-the-next-Jyu-Oh!" Then Chen grinned. "His pulse is back!"

Third got off him, and I was relieved. Now, we had a new Top.

* * *

**Reviews please! Thanks!  
**

* * *


	6. My Destiny

**Read and try to review please!  
**

………………………….

**My Destiny**

Five years later…

My feet moved in a rhythm as I whirled around. The blade I held whistled through the air as I brought it down on the practice dummy. The dummy was sliced in half, and I stepped back, getting ready to do a whole sequence of moves.

I went through this training everyday, to keep in top form. My schedule went like this: before breakfast, practice; after breakfast, study of new swords, then lunch. After lunch, rest, and practice. Then, meditation in my room, to relax. Or if there was a meeting, I would join it. After that, dinner. Then, practice some more, and sleep. I hardly had time to think, let alone see anyone, and that suited me fine.

I ran through the sequence of flips, sword thrusts, dodges, and ended by slamming my sword down through the dummy. It gave me a sad look as I slowed my breathing. Someone started to clap. I whirled around. It was Thor.

I immediately thought how handsome he looked in his cloak, then cursed to myself. I wish I could say that I was not attracted to him, but I was, even if that was not what his mother wanted from me. No one could know. If I told someone, they'll tell Tiz, and Tiz'll tell Thor. Then Thor would probably treat me like he treated the other women who fell for him, and that was with polite coolness. I didn't want to lose his friendship. I adverted my eyes. "What do you want?"

"Just came to watch," he replied, eyes twinkling. I suspected that he knew that I could not bear to look at him in the eye, even if he didn't know the reason. "You always seem to be here."

I shrugged. "Been stalking me, have you?"

"Maybe." And he smiled. I looked away. "Well, you can stop doing that," I told him shortly. Not for the first time, I wished that he wasn't so handsome.

"You're stressing yourself out, Zia," he told me in a soft voice, stepping so that he and I were facing each other. I swallowed. "And who cares?" I shot back.

"I do." His eyes searched mine and he took my hand. "Sit for a while, and relax." We sat on the snow together, and I reminded myself that he was only caring because we were friends. And I knew my destiny. I was not meant to be married, to have child. I was meant to live the life of a person without another. Yet, that did not stop me from loving him.

I didn't realize until then I was so tired. I sighed, and shivered. Now that I wasn't moving, and didn't have a cloak, I realized how cold it was. Thor opened his arms, and, after a moment's hesitation, I slipped into them. He was so warm. I started to shut my eyes.

……………………….

She had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled down at her, brushing back a lock of red hair from her face. She was a good friend and protector. He had always wondered why she kept coming here. To hide from something? No, she was stronger than that. To think? He doubted it. She was constantly moving about here, so there would be no time to think. To stop herself thinking? Yes, that could be it. But from what?

He looked at her again, and saw that she was smiling. She must be having a good dream. He sighed, and picked her up. He would have to carry her back.

……………………….

I opened my eyes slowly. I was having such a wonderful dream. Then, I remembered what happened. I shot up. I was with Thor. Was it all part of another dream? But I saw my sword and that it was still cold, iced over.

Then I heard someone breathing next to me. I turned my head and saw Thor, sleeping on a chair. He opened his eyes slowly. "Hey, sleepy head," he said, yawning.

"Back at you," I responded. "Why aren't you sleeping in your own bed?"

"Oh, Tiz told me to wait here for you to wake up," he replied lightly. "I guess I fell asleep. Very catching. Now come on. Put on your cloak. We're supposed to meet a messenger."

……………………….

Tiz was talking to a man from the Night Ring. Thor put up his hood, and walked down. I heard the man gasp, "_You're _Second?"

"What's going on here?" Thor asked, reaching Tiz. I stepped beside him.

"Silver Hawk!" The man looked like he was going to pass out. "And the Phoenix!"

Over the years, I had gained control over the 'powers' I had. It turned out that I was a half-Phoenix. Third told me that I probably got it from my mom. Whoever she was. Or whatever. So that was what the other Rings called me. The Phoenix.

"I repeat, what's going on?" Thor said again, but the man's eyelids fluttered, and he fainted.

………………………..

**Two days ago…**

"You know, Zia, you're fifteen," Tiz told me.

"So?"

"And you haven't got a husband."

"There's no one I want." _Except for Thor, but you've taken him. Anyways, I have to stay single._

"I'm sure there is."

I sighed. We went through this conversation every dinner, even though Thor and Third were with us. "Tiz, I don't want to get married, alright?" Thor and Third broke off their conversation to watch us.

"No. Zia, you have to get a baby! What would you do when the rest of the women get them?" Tiz stared at me.

"What I always do everyday," I replied. I felt Thor's gaze on me, and narrowed my eyes. "Why do you want to tell me what to do?" I demanded to Tiz. She blinked. "Zia, think rationally. Your children will be strong–"

"And willful," Third put in.

"– and they'll be a whole new generation! The people here will be stronger–"

"Stop it!" I cut her off, jumping up. "Whatever you want to do, do it yourself! I'm _not _getting married!" With that, I ran off, trying not to cry.

I reached a deserted land and sat down, only then allowing the tears to slip down my cheeks. Whatever I love, I couldn't get. Not my mother, not my father, not even Thor! Oh, why did life have to be so unfair?

………………………

"Zia? Zia, are you okay?" Thor's voice pierced through my thoughts. I blinked and shook my head, back in the present. "Yes, I am fine." I looked down at the plate of food in front of me. I wasn't hungry.

"Zia," Tiz said hesitantly. "Thor, Third and I have been talking. Tomorrow, we're all going to go with you to pick a husband in all the other rings…"

"No," I said firmly. "There will be no one I want, I'm sure."

Thor stared at me. "How do you know?"

_Because the only one I want is here! _My mind screamed. Out loud, I said, "I just know."

Third leaned forward. "It's not good for a young woman like you to stay away from men."

"Like how Chen is staying away from you?" I shot back, standing up. "I'm going out." I grabbed my cloak and my sword before leaving. How dare they decide what was best for me?

I walked long and far, seething, thinking… and then, I didn't know where I was. Then, someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth to muffle a scream. He whacked me on the head, and all was dark.

……………………….

**Try to review everyone!!**


	7. Betrayal?

**R&R people! Thanks!**

………………………

**Betrayal?**

She had been gone for three days.

Not that it mattered. She was probably hiding out because she didn't want to marry. It was funny; everyone thought that women liked that sort of thing. Then again, Zia was not your ordinary woman. But still…

Thor walked in silence as Tiz tried to get him to talk. The wind was picking up, and he could barely hear what she said. Third was also walking in silence.

They made their way to the Sun-Ring, where the leader sent for them. At last, after hours of walking, they reached their destination. A man came up to them and exchanged a few words with them before leading them to where the Sun-Ring's leader was.

…………………………

The floor was warm. One expected to be put in a hard, cold cell, but obviously, my captor didn't mistreat his catch. I lay facedown on the floor, breathing, trying to make sense of where I was. My head was foggy. I realized that I had been drugged. With a soft groan, I pushed myself up, and saw a small pool of blood just behind where my head was. With a start, I felt around the back of my head, and felt dried blood. I shivered. Whoever it was, the person who had hit me was strong.

"Awake, are you? Phoenix?"

I sat up and whirled around, putting my hands behind palm down to the floor so I did not fall. "The Blanc Wolf!" I gasped.

Zagi raised an eyebrow at me. "Why so surprised? You came near our territory in the first place."

"I did?"

"Of course." He smiled. "If you want to wash up, you can do so now, then Karim will bring you to see me. Okay with that, Karim?" he looked at the beautiful auburn-haired woman behind me.

"Yes Top." She looked at him with respect, but I could see, in her eyes, that she had the same look that I gave Thor. I realized that she loved him, but dare not say anything, whether for the same reasons I haven't told Thor, I do not know. But I did know that we were almost the same.

Karim took me to a bath, and stood by the door as I rinsed out all the blood and dirt on me. When I came out, she handed me new clothes, which I put on. I tried to make small talk with her as we went to see Zagi, (for example; do you like your Top? How long have you been Second?) but she replied in monosyllables, hardly saying much.

She opened the door to where Zagi was sitting, and nodded to me. I walked in, and she behind me, closing the door shut behind her. Zagi waved me closer, and nodded to a chair. I sat.

"So," he began. "As you are my prisoner–"

"I am nobody's prisoner," I interrupted.

He laughed. "You are now." I felt a cold finger trail my spine and shivered.

"As I was saying, as you are my prisoner, you'll have to do something for me. Only then I will let you go back to Ochre Ring."

"What is it?" I asked warily.

"Pretend to be my wife as we go to kill the Sun-Ring's leader," he said simply. "With you at my side, they'll not dare to fight back."

I blinked. "No," I said softly. "Not now, not ever. I swear to God, I do not, and will not, marry!" I stood up, slamming my fist on the table. The whole place shook.

"This is what I meant. Your strength is enough to frighten all of them into not fighting back! And once you help me, you can go back to the Ochre Ring, and live as though nothing happened."

I hesitated. If I didn't help him, I would never see Thor, Tiz and Third, and I would stay here forever, unless I escape, but then Zagi would track me, and declare war on Ochre Ring. If I did help, whatever he may say, he'd probably kill me once we were done and I still won't ever see Thor, Tiz and Third again. So, either way, he won. But my friends' safety would be more important than my own.

"All right," I said reluctantly. "Tell me your plan."

…………………………

"Ah, Silver Hawk!" Yuki, the Sun-Ring's leader, said. He looked at Thor up and down. "Young and handsome. No wonder the fiery Tiz fell for you." Tiz gasped, and jumped on Yuki. "I'm not fiery!" she cried, beating him with her fists.

He chuckled, as Tiz's beats were dulled through layers of cloth, skin, muscle and fat. Then, he noticed that Zia was not with him. All the Rings have heard about Ochre Ring's Top's protector.

"Where is the Phoenix?" Yuki asked.

Thor breathed out. "Gone."

"Where?"

"We don't know," Thor replied. "She's probably hiding out because we were forcing her to marry someone."

"I don't blame her," Yuki said with a grin. "But anyways, let's talk."

……………………..

I felt as though I was betraying Ochre Ring as I walked next to Zagi, on his left. The rest of the troops followed us. We marched through the Sun-Ring, and finally stopped in the middle of the street. Zagi gave a few terse orders, and the troops fanned out, leaving five with us. Then, the seven of us marched on. Zagi turned to me suddenly. "You know what you have to do," he said softly. I nodded slowly, pulling down my hood.

We reached a house. "Leader of the Sun-Ring, Yuki, come out and fight!" One of the men yelled. Nothing.

Then, at last, Yuki came out. His face was calm. He looked at all of us, and his gaze came to rest on me. "Zia. So you'd joined the Blanc Ring. I'm surprised. I thought that Ochre Ring would always stand strong with you to protect their Top, but I guess he's vulnerable, now, isn't he?"

I swallowed. "You're wrong!" I cried, my voice cracking. Zagi put a hand on my shoulder, reminding me. I took another deep breath, and turned away to hide the tears starting in my eyes. Then, there was a bang, and one of Zagi's soldiers fell. I looked up and saw Chen. She held a gun. All the troops turned on her, and Yuki shot down another three, while Chen took out the last one. "Turn now!" Zagi hissed in my ear. I didn't. I couldn't.

He started to walk away with me. I followed him. Then, I heard a sound behind me, and whirled around, my sword in my hand, to block the attack. I had thought it was going to be on me, but it turned out that Yuki was aiming for Zagi. I could have killed him then and there, but I didn't want to. Let Zagi do his own dirty work!

I pulled my sword back, sliding it neatly into the sheath. Then, I backed away. Zagi glared at me before turning around to face Yuki. Yuki lunged, and he dodged. Zagi didn't even need to use his sword. He was tiring out Yuki!

So that was the way he managed to kill the Tops. Tire them, then go for the kill. I wanted to scream out warning, but I knew that Zagi's other troops were watching, and then they'll all kill me. So I could only stare in horror until Zagi pulled off his cloak and threw it onto Yuki. Then, Zagi thrust his sword into Yuki. Blood was everywhere.

I pulled my eyes away to see Thor, Third and Tiz standing there. They were all staring at me as Zagi suddenly smirked, pinned my arms to my body and kissed me. I knew he had done it because he knew I loved Thor. I couldn't do anything. I felt Thor's eyes on me, felt his betrayed feelings. At last, Zagi pulled away, leaving me panting. I walked back to my friends, past them. He had known that they were coming. He had done this to make a fool of myself.

Once I was sure that no other person was around me, I leaned against the wall of a beat-up building and burst into tears, shuddering as I wiped away the kiss from Zagi. I felt… wrong. Exposed. Ashamed. I wanted to die.

Thor found me later. He looked betrayed as he said to me, "If you had loved him, you could have told us. I would have let you go."

I shook my head, desperate to let him know that I didn't love Zagi. "I didn't! I never loved him!" I cried. But he was already walking away.

I jumped up, indignant. "Listen to me! Listen to me, Thor!"

He stopped. "There is nothing to listen to," he replied flatly. "Go ahead and join the man you love."

I was heartbroken. "But the man I love is you," I said, softly. But he didn't hear. He kept walking. I could only stare at his back helplessly.

…………………………

Why did he feel so betrayed? He didn't even know. And he supposed he never will.

The sight of her kissing his rival… it was indescribable. He knew that Tiz and Third were furious; Tiz wouldn't see her and Third disowned her. But he wasn't angry. Just betrayed. And a little sad.

She had come back two hours ago, saying nothing to anyone. She wouldn't go anywhere. Once, when he was passing her room, he heard soft crying. _It serves her right, _he had thought. _Let her cry. She deserves the shame she feels._ But he felt bad as he walked on. He felt as though he should hear her out.

Now, two days later, Thor was standing outside her room. "Zia?" No answer. "Zia, it's me, Thor. Can I come in?"

"Go away."

Thor opened the door and saw her, sitting cross-legged on her bed, her back to the door. She had stopped crying. "Zia," he said gently, shutting the door behind him as he came in. The silence was awkward. "You missed dinner."

"Who cares?" she asked bitterly. "It's better if I starve, isn't it? I'm already alone. I don't need more pain. So go!"

What did she mean by she doesn't need more pain? He went on, "If you want to tell me exactly what happened, I'll be sitting on this chair by the door." He sat down there, and looked at her back. Slowly, as if she knew that he was not joking, she turned to face him. "That's better," he said softly, going to sit beside her on the bed. He made no move to touch her. "What happened?"

She shrugged.

"Please Zia. Tell me."

"I was captured," she said, in a voice so soft that it was barely audible. "They hit me on the head and I was knocked out."

"They? Who are 'they'?" Thor asked.

"The Blanc Ring soldiers. He planned his timing exactly right, Thor. He was using me!" Her breath came out in gasps now. "Then… then… he said… that if I didn't help him, I would have to stay there, with him… forever! Oh, Thor!" She threw her arms around his neck, sobbing as though her heart would break. He didn't know that it was already broken.

He held her tight. "It's all right," he said softly. "It's all right."

She pulled away from him slightly. "You forgive me?"

He nodded, and she sighed. "But the only thing I don't understand," he added, "is why he kissed you. He likes no one, it is said."

She shrugged. "To make me feel bad."

"But why?"

She took a deep breath, as though she was going to tell him something, but then shook her head and let it out. "I can't tell you," she murmured. "I can never tell you."

So they left it at that.


	8. Let me pretend

**R&R please!! Oh, and sorry about the long wait...  
**

**Let me pretend  
**

The next day, when Thor asked, I came out reluctantly. I knew that the looks I would receive would not be nice, so I readied myself. But, to my surprise, everyone smiled at me. I felt relieved.

Thor took me to see Third and Tiz, who were talking in Third's room. They stood up when he arrived, but their faces tightened when they saw me. "What is _she _doing here?" I heard Tiz hiss to Thor. Thor merely smiled. "She is my protector," he said simply. "She has to be here."

"You forgive her?" It was not a question. Third gave Thor an angry look. "She betrayed us!"

"Through no fault of her own," Thor asserted.

"Did she brainwash you or something, Thor?" Tiz asked.

Thor looked at her. "Do I look brainwashed?" They shook their heads. "Good. Anyways, I came here because I wanted you to know that Zagi has asked me to meet him at the Dagger Pagoda, and I have agreed."

"I'll come!" Tiz cried.

"And I, too," I added, softly.

Third gave a grunt but said nothing. I looked over at him, and felt the tears prickle in my eyes.

…………………………

Thor raised a hand to us. We stopped. "I'll carry on from here," he said, then added, at Tiz's face, "Alone."

"But… but…" Tiz stuttered as Thor left. I leaned against a wall, crossed my arms under my white cloak and looked around. Tiz sighed and sat on the snow. She played with the end of her coat. Then, my gaze fell on where Thor had been walking earlier. _I wonder, will he ever know how I feel for him?_

"I didn't really think you'd betray us."

Tiz's voice startled me. I looked at her sharply. "Yet you still hated me."

"I didn't hate you." Tiz sighed. "I was just… surprised to see you and him… well… you know…"

"Kissing?" I shook my head. "He did that, not me."

"I know that now." There was a short silence between us. It was I who broke it. "Do you love Thor?" I asked.

She smiled dreamily. "Yes. He's so strong, and handsome, and smart…"

"I know," I said without thinking, then winced.

She looked at me. "What about you? Do you like him?"

I was tempted to spill out my feelings for him, but hesitated. If I said anything, everything could change for the better or worst. No one could tell the future. I can't lose Thor's trust again just as he gave it back to me.

Tiz was still staring expectantly at me, and I took a deep breath. "No, I have no feelings for him, except of those as a friend." I was blushing. I'm such a bad liar. Maybe she won't notice.

She raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you blushing?"

"It's cold," I replied. "Come on, he's been gone long enough. Let's go find out what they're talking about."

………………………

We hid behind a fallen pillar, listening.

"… sent here because I saw something I shouldn't." It was Zagi. He explained what he saw, and I could almost see it. Dozens of Jyu-Oh, each in a capsule. A little boy, walking in, and seeing those corpses. I shivered.

"How can I know to trust you?" Thor demanded. "You could be lying."

"How come you're still alive today?" Zagi returned. I shifted slightly, and the ice cracked. "Who's there?" Zagi asked. "I told you to come alone!"

"Tiz." Thor's voice sounded strained. "Come out." Tiz jumped out and ran to Thor. "Don't believe him, Thor! Don't!"

"Where's Zia?" he asked.

"Oh, so she came along, did she? Thought she would never have the nerve. Well, well." Zagi's voice was taunting. I tensed. _Don't say anything, Tiz. If you do, I'll kill you, I swear._

"I left her at where you left us," Tiz replied. I sighed in relief. At least she didn't tell them that I was here!

A strong wind blew. "Let's go to the Night Ring and continue our discussion there, Thor," Zagi said.

"What?"

"I killed their leader some time ago, so their land is now mine," Zagi replied simply. "A blizzard is starting, and you won't want to freeze, do you?"

I followed them as they walked through the cliffs. Then, a small group of Night Ring soldiers popped up on the cliff ledge and cried, "Blanc Wolf of the Blanc Ring, you will die!" And they fired. I rushed forward, as if in slow motion, but Thor had thrown himself to push both Zagi and himself out of the way. I skidded to a stop and pulled out my gun. "Stop right there!"

"That's Ochre Ring's Top you're shooting at!" Tiz added.

They let out gasps of surprise, and then, a hooded figure leaped from the top of the cliff and shot something out his sleeve. The hood fell back, and I saw Karim. She expertly took down the soldiers and then, she leapt down to join us. "As you can see, my Second is just like your Second," Zagi explained to Thor. I looked at him. He was staring at Karim with his mouth slightly open. I nudged him quickly and he snapped his mouth shut. Karim's green eyes flicked over all of us. "Top," she said in greeting to Zagi.

"Karim," Zagi replied evenly before looking over to me. I glared back at him and he chuckled. "Come, before all of you freeze here." And he led us on to the Night Ring.

As we were walking, Tiz tripped over something. Thor stopped and turned back. "Tiz?"

"I tripped over… ahh!!" She screamed as she saw a hand on the ground.

"What's the matter? Never saw a corpse before?" Zagi taunted her. I wanted to kill him. Thor flashed me a warning look as he helped Tiz up. But even then, I could not hold back my tongue. "What about you? Never been ambushed before?" I shot right back. "I noticed that it took you a few seconds delay to move, and even then, Thor had to push you out of the way." Zagi smiled.

"Touchy, touchy," he mocked. "Thor, pick up your girlfriend and lets hurry on." With that, he turned and walked on, with Karim right behind him. Glowering, I waited for Thor and Tiz to move, and then only did I move.

Tiz, Thor and I were each separated. I was put into one cabin, alone, Tiz in another with Karim, and Thor with Zagi. I paced for a full three minutes, then went to Tiz's cabin, where she was looking out the window, all alone. From her dreamy expression, I knew that she was thinking of Thor.

"Stop thinking about him," I told her shortly, crossing my arms. "He's probably fallen for Blanc Ring's Second, Karim."

Tiz turned to me. "No! He wouldn't!" she cried.

Then, Thor came in before I could say anything. Tiz ran to him, and lowered her voice to talk to him. I didn't say anything. I caught snatches of the conversation. "… Zagi… not trusted… people… Don't… alliance… him… War… our independence…" I turned slightly, and saw them hugging. I turned away.

I ignored them until Thor called me over. I went over to them, and bowed slightly. "Yes, Top."

A flicker of annoyance showed on his face before he raised one eyebrow. "You never called me Top before I was one, _guard_."

"I am not any guard, Top," I informed him. "I am here to protect you."

He shook his head. "From now on, just call me Thor."

I raised an eyebrow. "Not very respectful to my Top, but I suppose I could."

Thor smiled as he went out again. I paced again. Then, minutes later, there was a scream. I jerked my head up, and ran out. "Zia! Where are you going?" Tiz called after me. I was surprised that she didn't hear it. It was so loud, it could have been next to me. Another scream, and some shouting. Then, a lone figure in a cloak ran out and past me. My eyes traveled to where another lone figure was, walking. He flipped back his hood and I saw that it was Thor. "Top – I mean, Thor," I said, hurrying to him. "What happened?"

He half-smiled at me. "Nothing." I didn't believe him, but I nodded, and we made our way to Tiz's cabin. A blast of wind hit me and I shivered. That blizzard was going to be big. It was. By the time we reached Tiz's cabin, ice was attacking us from all around, and men were everywhere. "Have you seen Second?" one of them shouted to us. I looked quickly at Thor. "No, why?" I asked.

"She's gone missing," another man shouted back. "A big blizzard is hitting us, and she's in danger!"

Thor jumped as though someone electrified him. "How long can one live in the blizzard?" he shouted to them.

"Half an hour!" the first man replied.

Thor nodded and broke into a run. I followed him. "Top! Are you crazy? Didn't you hear them? We have to get back!"

"Karim's missing, Zia," he said, stating the obvious. "I have to find her."

"Then at least pull up your hood!" He nodded and pulled it up, drawing it close to his chin to get warmth. We ran out the Night Ring, and then, we finally found her, lying in the snow. She was shivering, and her cloak was wet with snow. Thor was about to take his off when I took mine off. "Take mine. You're a greater need than me." I wrapped the cloak around the woman, and was about to pick her up when the ground cracked beneath me.

Karim's eyes shot open, and she sat up, just as the ice gave way, and we fell into the earth.


	9. Take Me

**Sorry about the long wait everyone... was really busy. (am still, so lol) **

**R&R!**

* * *

**Take Me**

As we fell, I tried to change into Phoenix, but strangely, in my fear, I could not. I truly panicked then, and I twisted in mid-flight to see Thor and Karim land on the floor. The floor drew nearer and nearer, and, instinctively, I stuck out my hands to break my fall. There was pain in my left hand, and I drew it back as I rolled on the ground, panting and trying not to cry out for the burning pain in my hand.

I heard Thor breathing somewhere to my left and Karim getting up. Then, Thor got up, but I lay on the floor. I felt sick with fear. Why had the Phoenix deserted me in my time of need? I tried to change again, but could not.

"Zia, are you alright?" Thor asked, kneeling next to me. I let go of my left hand and got up abruptly. "I'm fine," I replied, and smiled to hide the pain and fear.

I put my left hand on the floor to get up. It hurt badly, but I managed to bite my tongue to keep the sharp cry in me.

"Are any of you hurt?" Thor asked the both of us. I started to shake my head, but Thor grabbed my left hand and bent it. I yelped, and snatched my hand back, glaring at him. He smirked and wrapped my hand with a bandage. "I am not as blind as some of you may think," he said. I rolled my eyes in response, and after he had wrapped my hand, he turned to Karim. "Are you hurt, Karim?"

She shook her head moodily, and continued to stare blankly at the wall. Thor turned back to me. "Can you change into Phoenix?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I already tried," I replied in a small voice. "She has left me."

Horror filled his face, and he asked, "How can we get out?"

I shrugged.

"No!" He ran to one wall and began to attack it with his beam-blade. "We have to get out!"

I sighed, and went to stand next to Karim. She was watching him. He kept trying, but at last, he slumped to the ground. "No… just a little water…"

Karim spoke up. "Is life really that pleasing to you?" He looked at her, surprised, as he stood up. "It's not my life I'm worried about," he responded.

"Hers?" Karim jerked her head to me.

"Yours," he corrected.

Karim's eyes flashed and she exploded. "What do you care about me?" she screamed. "We barely know each other!" With that, she attacked. Arrows flew out her sleeve, as before, and I threw myself in front of Thor. "That's enough!" I yelled.

She took no notice, but kept trying to hit us. "Get down, Top!" I told Thor. I didn't look back to see if he got down, but I felt his hand on my shoulder. I paused, and was hit in my stomach with one of those arrows. I grimaced. "Zia, it is my fight," Thor told me. "Move."

He pushed me away, and powered up his blade. Arrows flew after him as he ducked and dodged. One knocked his blade from his hand, and then, he was hit in his shoulder. I watched helplessly as I tried not to pull out the arrow, in case something should happen. Thor fell on one knee. Karim gasped and ran to him. They murmured something, then I saw Thor try to pull out the arrow. Karim stopped him and pulled his out. They exchanged another few words then Karim went to me. "I'm sorry about that," she said, and pulled it out. I grinned at her. "It's alright."

Thor looked around for his blade. He saw it sticking out of one vine. "Hey!" He went over to it, and the both of us followed him. The vine was covered in mould and he pulled his blade out. "This mould… it weakens the vines!" He started to slash at it, and then, he opened it. I stared in disgust. It made squelchy noises as he opened it, but then, on the other side, we saw water. Thor was about to jump in, but I stopped him. "I better do it, Top," I said, softly.

He nodded mutely, and I slipped through it. I landed with a splash, and could see for yards in front of me in the clear water. It was wonderful, but my lungs soon screamed for air, and I surfaced, gasping. "All clear!" I called up to them. There was another splash as Thor leapt inside. I saw him surface, but I went under again, holding my breath. I swam to where he was, and pulled him under. We surfaced, one laughing, the other in scowling in mock anger. "Right," he said, as Karim slipped through the water. He grabbed my shoulders and dunked me once or twice before swimming away. Karim caught him on the legs and winked at me before hopping onto him. "Hey!" he yelled.

Laughing, I swam next to him, and mounted him too. Thor slid out from under us, then we fell into the water with a scream. When we surfaced, Thor was already almost on dry land. We followed him silently.

Once on dry land, Karim's smile faded, and the usual gloomy face returned. We pressed the water from our hair and clothes, then I sat on the ground to dry. Thor did likewise, but Karim remained standing, eyes filling with tears.

Thor sighed, stood up and went to her. I shivered, not from the cold. I knew something was going to happen. They talked together for a while, then, suddenly, Karim shouted, "You're a thousand times more beautiful than me!" Thor went to her, and laid a gentle hand on her cheek. They stared into each others eyes, as I slipped away. I dove into the water again, and when I surfaced and looked behind me, they were kissing.

Tears swam in my eyes and I did a duck-dive, and swam until I was on the point of passing out. I didn't care. What was Tiz going to say? Third? And he chastised me for kissing Zagi, when it wasn't even my fault! _Face it. You're always going to be alone. Thor's going to marry Karim, Tiz will probably find another man, and Third and Chen are getting really close. This is your fault for loving him. _I surfaced, gasping and shuddering. I was far away, now, from them, from him. I have to find my way back out myself. I should be used to it now.

………………………….

I came out of the place, to see no one there. I was shivering. My wrist was nothing compared to the ache in my heart.

I sat down, and cried. As Chen would say; No man is worth your tears. But to me, this one was. I wished I had listened to my conscience and not loved him. I wished I had no feelings, then I would not be sad. There was a slight puttering as a hover-bike landed next to me, and someone ran over to me. "Zia? Are you alright?"

It was Tiz, and Third. I shook my head, and threw my arms around Tiz. I couldn't bear to break her heart after seeing her worried, excited face. She loved Thor so much… how could she cope? Third came over to me, and said gently, "I think you've had too much excitement in one day." Excitement? I felt like laughing sarcastically. To see the only man I love kiss another and they call it excitement?

Third put me behind him on the hover-bike, and Tiz was behind the other man who was following Third. I calmed down as we flew. I laid my head on Third's back, and sighed. "On the ground!" Someone called suddenly, and we landed. Tiz ran forward, but I hung back, not wanting to see another scene that would break through the thin ice that was already encircling my heart. But Third pulled me along, saying, "Come on, Zia, you'll want to see our handsome Top, don't you?" I stared at him dumbly. Did he know? He smirked at me, and confirmed what I had thought. He knew. Like Zagi did.

Tiz had stopped somewhere in front of us, and when we went closer, I could see why. Thor had one hand on Karim's shoulder, but then, he looked up. "Tiz!"

Tiz smiled in relief, and ran over to him. She still trusted him, but I felt sick. The worst was yet to come.

"Tiz, this is Karim. I'm taking her back to the Ochre Ring with me."

Tiz's face crumbled, but she quickly put on a brave face. I wanted to scream, "Look at her, you selfish twit! Look at the woman who has loved you since you came, and had saved you from the Varaconas! Do you see past that brave face she's putting on for you? Do you?" But I shut up. It would be useless anyways. Thor's eyes shone as he smiled at Karim. Then, Tiz couldn't hold her sadness anymore from her face. "Am… am I not good enough?" she whispered.

Thor put two hands on her shoulders, and bent close to her. "Tiz, I _do _love you, but only as part of my family."

"What about Zia?" she whispered again.

Thor shook his head slightly and I didn't want to hear anymore. I brushed past Third and ignored his surprised look as I stalked away. It hurt so much. I hadn't been walking long when someone brushed past me, sniffing. It was Tiz. Chen was trying to catch her and I ran after her. "Tiz, wait up!" She stopped, and sniffed.

"Stop Tiz!" Chen called out. I caught her by her arm and she sat down. "How could he?" she wept. "How?"

"Tiz," I said awkwardly. I looked behind me to see that Chen was still out of earshot. "Tiz, I know how you feel," I said, softly. "Because… I…"

"You love him too?" Tiz asked, probably shocked. "I knew it! It was the way you were looking at him, and how you didn't want to marry. But why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I didn't want to," I replied stubbornly. "It would have been a mess, and I won't be far from where you are right now. Scared. Shocked. Betrayed. If I kept it to myself, I could believe that my love for him is a fairy tale. A story no one else has heard. It wouldn't be real."

"But it is." By this time, Chen had caught up with us, and I left Chen to cheer Tiz up. I went away, for a walk. Why did I tell Tiz? So that I could show her that she was not alone? Was it connected to anything? I was soon caught up with Thor, who was practically jumping up and down in happiness. "Zia!"

"Top," I returned shortly. If he was going to chatter on and on about how he and Karim were going to get married, or who they will name their first child after, I was going to scream.

"Zia, listen to me," Thor said, taking my shoulders. Was this his trademark gesture? Take other people by their shoulders? "If anything happens to me, I want you to look after Karim. Promise?"

_Promise?? _I screamed in my mind. _To look after the woman who has taken away Tiz's hope, and my happiness? How could you?_

"What's it in for me?" I asked wearily.

He smiled at me. "My complete trust."

"You'll be dead by then, so why bother?"

"Because," he sighed, "because I love her." My whole world seemed to go in slow motion, and the words echoed strangely in my head. I stared at him, unable to believe what I just heard. I was right. If I was taking this badly, how would Tiz react? "Zia?" Thor asked.

My hand flew up on it's own accord and struck his cheek. His head snapped to a side and blood trickled from his mouth. Fear ran up and down my spine, and I shivered. _I just hit my Top. Now I'll have to leave. _It was a sole rule that if you hit your Top outside the Try, you'll have to leave to find another Ring. The only other Ring was Blanc Ring.

I backed away slowly, unable to believe what I've done. He looked up and stared at me, as if to say, _what was _that _for? _I shook all over, turned, and ran. "Zia!" he yelled after me. Blood pounded in my ears, and I ran to where I knew Zagi was. I yanked the door open, surprising him, and fell at his feet. "Take me!" I begged him. "Please!"

……………………….

Thor stared at Zia's departing back. He was shocked into silence, but he managed to call after her. As he prepared to run after her, a heavy hand landed on his shoulder, and he whirled around, fists clenched.

It was only Third. Third glared at him, and said, in a low voice, "And you don't even know why she left." Thor shook his head.

"I would tell you, but it is up to her to tell you or not." Third sighed, then left Thor to ponder on his words.

……………………….

**I made up that rule of when you hit a Top, then you gotta bla, bla, bla… Sorry! XD Okay… please R&R!! .**


	10. Chapter 10

"You want to join me

"You want to join me?"

I nodded mutely. Zagi and I were seated across each other. Zagi leaned forward to look at me in the eye, with a smirk on his face. "Does this have anything to do with making Thor jealous?"

I shook my head.

"Then?"

I shrugged.

"Hm." Zagi frowned. "Well, I suppose you can join us. Your power will be…"

Someone rapped on the door, and opened it. It was Karim. Zagi took one look at her face, and dismissed me. As I walked out the door, I could hear them murmuring to each other, then there was silence.

I walked numbly to Tiz's cabin and opened her door. Thor was with her, and he was hugging her. I started to close it, but it squeaked, and Thor looked up sharply. Tiz looked around at me, and smiled, beckoning me in. I shook my head, and started to turn around, but Thor let go of Tiz and strode over to me. He grabbed my shoulder. "I need to talk to you."

"There is nothing to say," I shot back, stumbling over my words. I tried in vain to dislodge his grip on me, but he just tightened his hold. "Please, Zia."

Something in his voice touched me. I sighed. "Make it quick."

"I just want to know…" Thor hesitated, then said, "Let's go for a walk. I'll be right back, Tiz."

He grabbed his cloak and we walked alongside each other in silence. He finally broke it. "I just want to know, why did you hit me?"

I shrugged.

"Please tell me, Zia. Third said that only you have the power to say it," he pleaded.

I kept quiet.

He stopped, and faced me, putting two hands on my shoulders. "Is it…" he hesitated, and looked away, as if embarrassed to say it.

"Is it what?" I asked coolly.

He took a deep breath and looked straight into my eyes. "Is it because you like me?"

…………………………

_Is it because you like me? Is it because you like me?_

The sentence taunted me as I watched Tiz play cards with Thor and Third. I was curled up in the corner, trying not to cry.

Flashback: Thor's POV

I watched her face carefully, but other than her not looking at me and her whole body starting to tremble, there was no reaction to my question.

"Zia?"

She was shaking all over. "No!" she choked out. "I don't, and never will." Tears welled up in her eyes.

I felt a little sad. I had hoped… yet I have no feelings for her, except of those as a friend. Anyways, no man could be so lucky to get her complete trust, her love. But that brought me back to square one.

"Then why did you hit me?" I asked gently.

"Because… because…" she stuttered, still shaking. "Because… I was afraid!"

"But why?"

"You know why!" she screamed, and ripped herself away from my grip. "I'm going back." As she turned away, I thought I saw a tear shining on her cheek.

End of flashback – Zia's POV

Tiz and Thor were standing up, so I did as well. Third had left some time ago. We wrapped our cloaks around ourselves in silence, even Tiz. I remembered her words. _Am I not good enough? _Thor was a fool to turn from a woman who can return his love, full force.

_It was strange, _I thought as I waited for them. _Tiz loves Thor, who loves Karim, who loves Zagi. Karim must love Thor as well, or she would not have kissed him. And I? I don't fit in that cycle. I never will fit in any. _The thought was depressing, even though I reminded myself daily; no marriage, no child. I didn't know why I couldn't; yet I knew that I could not.

There was a cry outside, one of, "Zagi! Wait!" Karim! What did Zagi say to her? What did he _do _to her? I shivered as I remembered the silence behind me as I walked out Zagi's cabin. Did they _kiss_?

Thor, however, sprung into action, and ran after Karim. With a shrug and an eye roll, Tiz and I closely followed him. We ran here and there, seeing her round corners. Then, we found her. She lay on the snow, eyes closed, her hair spilled out like wine on a white carpet.

"There you are!" Thor hurried to her. I saw that his face was filled with love and concern. A sudden thought rushed through me. _If he's happy, so will I be. There's nothing to it. But if she breaks his heart, I will kill her with my own bare hands._

I went to where Thor was kneeling on the snow next to Karim, and stood behind him with Tiz. Thor shook her shoulder. "Karim? Karim!" He turned her over, and I saw the knife stuck in her stomach. I gasped. If Thor was alone, he might have cried, but now he just stared, muttering under his breath. "Who did this to you? Tell me, please, Karim."

Tiz's face was sad yet relieved. I understood her face. _Maybe now Thor will love me, _her face seemed to say. I knelt near Karim, and touched her hand. It was stone cold. Thor looked at me. I could see the sadness in his eyes as I passed my hand over her face, and nothing happened. "She's gone now, Thor," I said, softly, not unkindly, I hope.

He nodded, and bit his lip. I stood, and left Tiz to comfort him. He needed her love.

Love. It was a dreadful thing. It can kill without warning, leaving the dead half's love broken and traumatized. It also took away one's happiness just for the others'. Yet, it was also a good thing. _I would never understand this love,_ I thought dryly, stepping over a mound of snow. Third came over to me. "What happened?" he inquired, seeing my face.

I told him what had happened since he left, but Third merely smirked when I told him what had happened to Karim. I blinked. "Third? Did you hear what I said? Karim has-"

"Died. Yes, I was paying attention. Thor'll get over it soon. It was necessary for her to die."

I stared at him. He was always short, but with Thor, he was always concerned. Why was he so cold now? And what did he mean by saying that it was nece–… I gasped. Was he saying that _he _killed Karim? But for what? I opened my mouth to ask, but he was already walking away.


	11. Chapter 11

Third filled me with questions

Third filled me with questions.

I struggled to answer them myself, and failed. I walked along in silence, my head so low until it was surprising that it wasn't touching my knees. I fiddled with my sapphire necklace, remembering the day Third gave it to me. I was only thirteen then.

"_Zia, wear this with you all the time."_

I smiled unconsciously, and pulled it over my head, wanting to take a closer look at it.

The sapphire was tear-shaped, with the slightest carving of a flying bird in its heart. On closer inspection, I realized the bird as the Iracine (ee-RA-sin). Why it was carved in a sapphire eluded me. Third said that the necklace once belonged to my mother.

I touched the Iracine, and images flashed before my eyes. I saw a man with silver hair and blue eyes, but he was not Thor, and he was sitting on a chair, face thoughtful and slightly happy.

I saw great many things that had happened in Chimera at the time before I was born, but they were lost to me when I saw the final picture.

I saw a woman, but not her face, for her hair was covering her face, and she lying in bed, screaming, as a shadow covered her. In the hands of the owner of the shadow was a gun. There was a bang, and then there was blood everywhere. The image turned into another, of the same man in the first picture appeared once more. His face was neither thoughtful nor happy, but anguished and etched with pain. He held a child in his arms, and rocked it as tears slipped down his cheeks.

…………………………..

Someone shouted in the distance, and I whipped my head away from the crystal. The shouting sounded somewhere to my left, so I ran that way, pulling the crystal over my head at the same time. The shouting sounded again, to my right now. I swerved right, slipped, saw a gash on my right leg, got up, and ran again, trying to ignore the pain that burned at every step.

The shouting grew louder and louder, and, at last, ceased into the clashing of swords. I followed the sound, and reached the source. I crumpled in a heap when I saw Thor fighting Zagi. _He didn't kill Karim! _My mind screamed in indignation. I was barely aware of Tiz kneeling next to me and wrapping my wound, as I stared helplessly at Thor and Zagi, as they fought furiously, always connected, only to be disengaged by their own momentum.

Thor fought with his beam-blade, and the look on his face was so fierce and anguished I wanted to run over to them and stop them, before anyone got hurt too badly. But I knew I mustn't. It turned out to be a fight for the Jyu-Oh title.

Tiz was tapping my shoulder, and I managed to tear my eyes away from the scene in front of me to look at her. She pointed behind me, and I looked behind, and almost fell in shock. A trail of blood lay there, more at alternate steps when I had placed my right leg down.

"You have to lie down," Tiz said softly. "You can't faint now."

"I'll be fine," I said stubbornly. I didn't want to miss a single moment. It was frightening and exciting at the same time. Tiz hesitated.

"Lean against the wall, then." I looked to my left to see Third. Where did he come from? Without resistance from me, he picked me up and sat me next to the wall. Just then, Thor dealt the final blow to Zagi. Zagi fell to his knees, with blood spilling out from his chest where Thor's beam-blade had went through him.

Third stood on an old building. "The new Jyu-Oh!" Everyone cheered. Tiz smiled. I went pale. Something was not right. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was not right.

Thor and Zagi talked to each other softly, and Thor suddenly leaned in to listen to what Zagi had to say. Third walked to them, and Zagi gave the slightest of gestures with his head at Third. I struggled to hear him. _Oh, Phoenix! Bless me with your hearing! _

"… don't trust that guy."

Don't trust Third? But he had saved Thor so many times! Yet he had scorned me for worrying over Karim's death. I got up, and walked to Thor, limping ever so slightly. Tiz followed me. Thor looked at my leg. "What happened to you?"

"I could say the same about you," I shot back. Thor was cut on his right arm, and his left side had a gash.

Tiz went to Thor's ear and murmured something. Thor looked at her and nodded. I went to Zagi. "You didn't kill Karim, did you?" I whispered.

He looked at me and I recoiled. His eyes burned into mine. "No."

I nodded. It cleared one part of the mystery, unless, of course, Zagi was lying. But then, it was obvious that he did like Karim a little bit, but no one really knew how he felt. He was like a wolf; it was no wonder how he got his nickname.

I got up, and returned to my Top–no, not my Top. My ex-Top. Zagi was my Top, now.

Just then, the Dagger Pagoda flashed suddenly. A beam of light shot up, and everyone gasped. Third looked at Thor. "Now's the time, Thor." Thor shook his head.

"I want to see Karim one last time," he said softly.

Third hesitated, then sighed. "Alright. 5 minutes. That's all you get."

Thor nodded and walked off. Tiz chatted quietly with Zagi. I stood in silence next to Third, who seemed ridiculously pleased with his own self. I broke the silence. "What was my mother like?"

The question seemed to startle Third, but he covered it up quickly. "She loved animals and other people, and everyone loved her. Her motto was, 'Love and be loved.' She would be proud of you," Third added quietly. He seemed sad for a moment, then I asked, "How well did you know her?"

"Very well. We could almost read each other's minds; and-" Third broke off, and looked away. Thor came back then, so I couldn't ask him about my father. "Let's go." Third led the way. Thor followed. Tiz and I did as well. I looked at the Dagger Pagoda, and blinked away tears. No matter how much knowledge I had, I would never know my parents. Never.


	12. Chapter 12

Last chapter

Last chapter? Not really. Whaddaya mean, what do I mean, not really? I just said… Argh! You'll see!

**My Father**

We went up on the elevator. I sat on the couch, looking around at Third, Tiz, and Thor. Third looked comfortable on the couch, while the rest of us were uneasy. Then, the elevator stopped, and the door slid open. We stepped out together. Two guards walked to us. "From this point, only Ziann Cariz and Thor Klien can proceed onwards. The rest of you must wait in the waiting room." Cariz. I had a surname! I wondered what my mom and dad looked like.

"How come Zia can go?" Tiz demanded as she was shooed back.

Thor turned to her. "Don't worry, Tiz. I'll be back." Then, we walked forward. I wondered why I could go. Maybe… just maybe… I was being taken to see my parents. Which meant that Third lied. My heart soared.

One man did something with his back to us, then the door slid open. We went inside.

"Thor. Ziann." The man sitting on the chair nodded to us formally. I stared at him. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Odin." Thor gasped, and I put a restraining hand on him.

"Let me explain to you, Ziann, as I know that you want to know of your mother and father. We tested experiments, and made you. You were made from the feather of a Phoenix and were born out of a woman called Aliza Cariz. She was killed."

I squeezed my eyes shut. My mother… killed. "Why?" I whispered. "How did she die?"

"She refused to give you up once you were in her. So, when you were born, we had to take extreme measures so you can go the Chimera and do what you had to do."

"What was that?" I asked, eyes still closed.

"We sent you there to take care of Thor."

I took a deep breath. "What about my father?" I asked.

There was a hiss behind us as the door closed. Someone came in. "'Tis I."

I turned around and saw Third. He was different. His eyes and hair were like Thor's and he wore a white uniform, like those of the guards who escorted us in. I opened my mouth, and whispered, "Daddy?" Thor looked at me. I ignored him.

Third nodded and took a step closer to me.

"Third!" Thor gasped.

"Third never existed," Third corrected Thor, looking at him. "I am Heiza." He turned to me again, and opened his arms. I bit my lip fiercely, trying not to cry. Third–Heiza–took another step to me, arms open. I cast my eyes around, and saw everyone staring at me. I saw Heiza's slightly sad face, and I ran into his arms.

………………………

Thor looked at Zia in Third's–no, Heiza–arms, and smiled. Then, he turned to Odin. "I want to know what crime my parents committed that they had to die," he demanded.

"Very well, if you want to know, then know you shall." Odin sat back in his chair and studied Thor's face. "You really have grown," he murmured. "The Kliens, the people who you call family, are strangers to you. You weren't their son."

"But Rai and I are twins!" Thor protested. "We look the same!"

"You are a DNA experiment, Thor," Odin said fiercely. "You were made, like how young Ziann was made."

Thor shook his head. "No," he breathed. "They're my family!"

"I'll tell you the reason why they had to die first, then you can object," Odin told him. "As I said, you were a DNA experiment, and were born long with Rai, whom you call your 'twin', in the Klien family. Yet, you weren't part of them. Your family is here, in this place.

"The DNA of the Jyu-Oh was injected into you, because the planet Chimera had become too dangerous for the people to live. We collected all the Jyu-Oh for their strength and strategy to defend themselves.

"Your mother knew that you had to go here one day, but she loved you all the same. When the time came for you to go, she refused to let you, so we had to take extreme measures on your parents to send you here. We will need your DNA now to make some stronger people."

Thor fell to his knees. A gentle hand touched his shoulder, and Zia's voice. "Thor," she said. "Thor, I'm the same as you. Yet I don't cry. You cannot cry as well. You are our leader. We'll go back to Chimera, and you'll marry Tiz and have a baby with her." Her voice was filled with compassion, and when he looked into her eyes, he saw his pain reflected in her eyes, yet, with that pain, was hope.

………………………

We were taken to an office that overlooked the whole planet of Chimera. Thor sat on the floor, still in shock, while I looked out. The place I had wanted to escape so long ago was now my home.

Tiz came in. She rushed straight to Thor, and they chatted softly for a while. Then, I heard Thor say, "Let's go back to Chimera, Tiz, and we'll have a baby."

Even though I told him to have a baby with Tiz, I still felt sad. But I swallowed, and told myself that I could never marry anyone.

Then, a weird sound drifted to my ears. Thor, Tiz and I stood up straight. We exchanged glances and then, we ran. "What is it?" Tiz shouted.

"I don't know!" Thor shouted back.

We passed Third on the way. "What's happening?" Thor asked, still running.

"He sounded the alarm," Third explained breathlessly. "We have to stop him before all of Chimera is gone!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Blast Off!**

Thor barreled through the door, panting. I followed him in, barely making it for the burning pain in my calf.

One of the professors had a gun pointed at Odin, and had shot just as Thor rammed his way in. Odin groaned, and clutched his arm. I gasped.

"The ball has been released, sir!" one of the guards said.

"Good," Odin breathed.

"What ball?" I demanded, but it came out as a squeak as my leg burned with fire.

"What ball?" Thor asked.

"When the ball reaches the center of Chimera, an earthquake will start. All the life on Chimera will die," the Professor said.

"Stop the ball! There are people down there!" I yelled.

"The ball cannot be stopped," Odin said, his face gray.

"Then _do _something!" I heard Tiz cry. Heiza looked at the Professor, who nodded. My father turned to Thor. "Thor, we'll need your DNA to make a whole new batch of people."

"We're not cupcakes!" I sputtered. _Batch! _

Tiz's lips twitched, and soon, the both of us were giggling helplessly.

"It's good to see both of you enjoying yourself when there's going to be a fatal earthquake down on our home," Thor said, but his eyes were sparkling, as were my father's and Odin's people.

"Sorry, sorry!" I gasped.

"So you will do it?" Third asked Thor. Thor nodded. We went out to plan.

…………………………

Third had Thor and I change into more suitable clothes: Chimera day tank tops, jackets, trousers, and gloves. "More suitable," I grumbled. "I'll probably get stuck in a giant fan or something."

"There're no giant fans where we're going," Thor responded, but his face looked worried. "Tiz, get everyone in here, before the ball does its job."

"I know," Tiz replied.

I was fishing around in my pockets, and found a black elastic band, used to tie up long hair. I quickly tied my hair into a ponytail, and Thor raised an eyebrow. "Good idea," he said, and tied his own hair up with a band he found in his pocket. Then, Third/Heiza arrived leading a band of men. They were all armed with weapons.

"Are you ready?" Third/Heiza asked. Thor and I nodded.

"Tiz, be careful," Thor said, looking at her tenderly. I realized, in the last few hours, he had come to love her more than family, more than friends.

"Oh, don't worry about me!" Tiz responded, smiling. "I'll be fine!"

Thor smiled tightly, and turned to walk away. I went to Tiz, and hugged her. I realized that I'd come to love her as a sister, as Thor did once. "Best of luck," I whispered.

"You too."

I turned, and followed the men into a ship. I sat on the seat next to Thor, and shut my eyes, taking a deep breath. I felt sick. Thor squeezed my hand, and we blasted off to another place.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Famous Last Words**

_Now I know  
That I can't make you stay  
But where's your heart  
But where's your heart  
But where's your...  
_

We raced along the corridor, going through doors. "Shouldn't you be armed?" I said, panting, to Thor. He shrugged, and said, "Can you run?"

"Aren't I running now?"

_And I know  
There's nothing I could say  
To change that part  
To change that part  
To change..._

Finally, we reached another door. The man in front of me stopped suddenly, and I cannoned into him, but to give him credit, he didn't groan or anything. "Be ready to kill the guards," the Professor said. The men spread out next the door, guns ready. I took out a pistol and winked at Thor, who looked baffled. Apparently, he was unarmed.

The Professor placed his hand on a blue screen, and the door opened. To our surprise, the guards were already dead. "These are the guards for this passage," the Professor said in awe. "What happened to them?"

_  
So many  
Bright lights been cast a shadow  
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete _

We went in further, and saw plant stems and roots draped everywhere. "You got your answer," I said wryly, pointing to the plants.

Just then, the ground shook beneath our feet. A pair of Varacona jaws popped up, and snapped up a man. Then, it disappeared.

"Varaconas!" Thor yelled. He grabbed a machine gun from the nearest guard, and said, "I'll take care of this!" He pulled out a grenade, pulled the hatch out with his teeth, and threw it down the hole the Varacona made. We took several steps back, and I 'borrowed' a machine gun from another guard. The bomb exploded. We waited.

The Varcona screeched as it jumped up and landed square in front of Thor. "Third, cover me!" Thor yelled, running forward.

"It's Heiza!" Third yelled back, shooting. Even though Thor hadn't asked me to help, I did, shooting at the Varacona until it turned to us. Thor jumped on its back, and used his gun to shoot the weird eye-like part on its back. The Varacona screeched again, and died. I heard murmurs of "He really is the Jyu-Oh" all around me. Thor was breathing hard, but his face was filled with triumph.

_  
A life that's so demanding  
I get so weak  
And all their souls are burning  
I can't speak_

"We should be safe now," Thor said. "No other plant life can live with a Varacona around."

"There's another danger," Heiza murmured.

Thor looked confused, then his face fell. "The Jyu-Oh."

No sooner had he said that, the lights went out. "Oh, boy. A good game of 'lets chase' with the Jyu-Oh in the dark," I muttered, tossing the machine gun back to its owner and pulling out my pistol again. "This is going to be such fun."

We waited tensely for the Jyu-Oh to come. We heard a scream, and knew that one of our men were caught. The man who I 'borrowed' the gun from panicked and began to shoot around him blindly. One of his bullets caught my side, and I hissed in pain.

"Don't shoot! You'll hurt your own men!" Heiza called. He must have heard me.

I looked around for Thor, and saw him staring dumbly at a Jyu-Oh, crouched over the Professor. The Jyu-Oh reached out, and I shot at his back. Thor looked at me, bewildered. "Take the Professor and _go_!" I snapped.

"You go too, Zia," Heiza said to me. I turned to him. "But…"

"No buts. Listen to your father. Take care of them. _Go_."

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

I nodded, and dashed after Thor and the Professor. We reached the room with all the Jyu-Oh. I gasped, and walked forward to see them up close. "Jyu-Oh," Thor said softly. They all had the same build; big and lots of muscles. I didn't look from waist down, because I knew that they were naked.

"They're reviving them," Heiza murmured. Thor pulled out his gun suddenly and shot all of the Jyu-Oh. The glass which held them shattered.

"Stop it!" the Professor yelled, grabbing Thor's arm. "They're very important specimens! And they're still alive!" He looked shocked suddenly, and Thor punched him on the cheek.

"You call them still alive?" Thor demanded angrily. "They're already _dead_!" He threw his gun at the Professor. "These men were all Jyu-Oh!" I stood in front of him. "Thor, stop it," I told him quietly. His gaze was hard and angry, filled with fire, and I flinched. He pushed me aside. He added something that sounded like, "And they are part of me, too."

Heiza looked at Thor in amazement, and I picked myself up, then went to the Professor, offering him my hand. I pulled him up, then turned to Thor.

"Thor, you're making a fool out of yourself," I said to him quietly.

"You're impressed with a lie!" Heiza snapped at Thor.

"What are you doing for humanity here?" Thor shouted.

Then, the light changed into a picture of the Balkan system. "Thor," a voice said.

"My mother!" Thor gasped. I looked around.

"Eva?" The Professor looked around eagerly.

_Can you see  
My eyes are shining bright  
Cause I'm out here  
On the other side  
Of the jet black hotel mirror  
_

"Thor," the voice of Eva said again. "The planet we all wish to live in, the planet Earth, has been destroyed."

I saw Heiza's face change into shock. "No…" he breathed. He fell to his knees.

"Father!" I ran to him, and looked at him. Then, I heard some shooting, and Eva's voice disappeared. I looked behind me and saw Thor making his way over to Heiza. "Heiza," Thor said, going to him. I went out of his way. "Stand up."

Heiza did nothing.

Thor went on, muttering things to Heiza. I caught snatches of what he said. "… like…home… gone… Chimera…"

"You're like a spoiled child!" Thor grabbed his forehead and glared at him. "You told me to come here, and I listened to you!" with that, Thor left. I dithered, unsure of what to do, when one of the men gestured me to follow Thor and the Professor. We went to the control room.

_And I'm so weak  
Is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
And all their souls are burning  
I get weak_

The Professor ran to the controls, and typed in something. Thor followed him while I looked at the blue light. "Oh, yes, and Ziann?" the Professor said, without looking at me.

"What?"

"You'll die when the ball reaches the center."

I mock-groaned to cover up panic. "Now you tell me." Thor looked at me worriedly, and I went to him. He wrapped one arm around me, and gave me a hug. "Don't worry," he said softly. "I'll take care of Chimera, and Heiza."

"Good," I said, muffled in his jacket. "I can't breathe."

"Oops, sorry," he said apologetically, letting me go. I smiled.

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
_

"Why would you risk your life for me?" Thor asked suddenly.

"What?" I looked at him, surprised.

"You know, the plan to kill the first Top, then you follow me to save Karim, then you fall with me and Karim down the crack, now you save me from the Jyu-Oh. Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them. I blushed and cast my eyes downwards.

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
_

He touched my cheek, and raised my chin so that he and I were eye to eye. I shivered. "Yet you said…"

"You can't always believe what people say," I replied bitterly, thinking of Third.

"I guess so." He smiled at me. I ripped off my necklace and gave it to him. "This was my mothers… keep it well."

He looked startled. "But…"

"You heard the Professor. I won't live long. Just keep it." He looked at it, then nodded, tucking it inside his pocket. Just then, the controls beeped. "What happened?" Thor asked.

_These bright lights are_

_always blind to me_

_These bright lights are  
always blind to me_

_I say  
_

"The password doesn't work anymore!" The Professor typed in the password again, and the controls beeped again.

"Then we have to destroy it." Thor's voice was grim._  
_

_I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead  
_

"You heard him." Heiza's voice startled me. He kept making us jump through his stealth. "Get ready!" All the men aimed for the controls.

"No, no! We'll never get out in time!" the Professor cried.

_I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead  
_

"We'll go to the roof. It'll take less than 20 minutes," Heiza replied.

"40 minutes, more like!" the Professor cried. He tried to stop them, but I tackled him to the ground, and winced with I landed on my leg. The men fired, and soon, the controls were nothing more than scraps. The blue light went out, and I stared in awe.

_I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead  
_

The place rumbled. "Let's get out of here!" Heiza yelled, and we ran upwards, to the roof.

…………………………..

_  
I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead  
_

The tunnel exploded behind us. Thor swore softly under his breath. "Let's get moving!" he yelled to us before jumping on the ladder. Heiza followed him, then the Professor. Then, a Varacona exploded out from the wall, devoured one man, and screeched. The Varacona turned to look at Thor. Its teeth bared open as it advanced nearer to him. _Over my dead body!_

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

I felt the Phoenix rise up in me, fragmenting my vision. So it was the necklace that kept me from changing! Understanding flowed through me. The Professor jumped down next to me, and I looked up at Thor. "Keep going! Don't stop!" I yelled. Thor looked at me, and nodded. Heiza and Thor continued their journey up.

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

I turned to look at the Professor. "Close it as soon as they're up there," I told him shortly. That was all I remembered before Phoenix took over my body and my mind.

_  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

……………………………

**So… there you have it! The second last chapter. Second last, yes. There's another to come! Remember the ending?? Yes, that still has to come… sigh Okay, CYA next chapter!**


	15. Epilogue

**Last chapter, people! Read and Review, PLEASE! Thanks! **

**Epilogue**

Thor sat on the edge of the cliff, on which he had christened little Tiz a year before. He looked at the plants, and sighed.

He lost them. Mentally, automatically, he began to think of all of them, all in order of their deaths. _Karim, Zia, Third – no, not Third. He's Heiza now – a__nd Tiz. _

He grieved for all of them. He wished he had second chances, just to express his love and gratitude to them. If he had a second chance, maybe he wouldn't be filled with sorrow now.

"Thor?"

He turned at the sound of Chen's voice. She came and sat next to him. "We were just thinking-" She hesitated, and looked away. He knew that by 'we' she was talking about her and Zagi.

"What were you thinking?" Thor asked.

"You, as our leader-"

"No, I'm not your leader," Thor said harshly. "No one is your leader."

"Just listen, why don't you?" Chen snapped. Thor fell silent and Chen nodded curtly. "You _are _our leader, and you know it. As I was saying, you should get married, get a life. Get over them."

"That's ironic." Thor snorted. "You yourself can't forget Heiza, and you want _me _to get over them?"

"I can't ever forget him, that's true," Chen returned. "But I don't sit around like a sack of dead plants, wishing them back!" She stood up angrily, and Thor touched her hand. "I'm sorry, but I can't," Thor said, as gently as he could.

"All right," Chen said after a moment's hesitation. "I suppose I could understand that you have four people to grieve over, but Thor, when they see you happy, it lifts their spirits to know that they too, can live a life."

"So I'm a role model now, huh?"

"Sort of." Chen sighed. "Please, think about it. There's someone whom we want you to meet and marry. And she's anxious to see you."

"Right." Thor gave a bark of laughter that lacked humor. "After an old crock like me."

"You're not old," Chen pointed out.

"I feel like I've aged a hundred years in the past year."

"Very well. Tell me when you wish to meet her." Chen started to walk away. Thor sighed.

"Chen, I'll meet her now." She turned and smiled.

"That's better. Come on." She beckoned him with one hand, and he followed her obediently, wondering whom this mysterious girl may be.

………………………

Thor had no idea where they were going until he saw the ruins of the Ochre Ring place.

"What are we doing back here?" Thor demanded. He didn't want to look around, and see Tiz's things! Nor would he want to see Zia's. Chen ignored him, and continued to lead him on into the main hall. Thor was surprised to see it still intact, though its walls have crumbled to the ground.

"Wait here," Chen told him, and slipped away. Thor sat down on one of the rocks, and looked around, bewildered. So many memories…

"_If you can be Top, then I can too!" _He remembered his words, the words that made him what he used to be. _"It's a Try!" _he heard Third cry in his head. He couldn't stop the torrent of memories…

"_Thor!" _He remembered the way Tiz cried his name in that high-pitched voice of hers. He turned and saw her running to him. "_Tiz_?" he whispered, hopefully, reaching out blindly, hoping to touch her stretched our hands…

And she was gone. He stared blankly at the wall, feeling frustrated, wanting to hit the wall 'til it broke, and shattering into tiny pieces. A tear slid down his cheek. And another, and another, all sliding down his cheeks, his chin, and hitting the floor.

"_Top, don't cry for what you've done," _Zia's voice said.She always tried to give him what comfort she could whenever she saw that he was down, or in tears._ "Don't ever cry."_

"I can't help it!" he howled into sky.

"_Please Thor." _The gentle touch on his shoulder startled him, and he whirled around to meet a pair of beautiful sea green eyes.

"Zia?" he breathed.

She nodded, and smiled, slightly. He touched her face, unable to believe that she was alive. "I thought you were dead!"

"Chen was of the same reaction," she replied, looking around.

"Chen _knew_?" She didn't answer, so he kept silent, although there were great many questions in his head. He contented himself by merely looking at her. Her hair was not as red, almost silver, actually, but her piercing eyes were the same. She wore a simple day attire, and she was as fair as he was before. Her sword was strapped by her side. She looked slightly gaunt, but other than that and her hair, everything was same.

"Were you the person who wanted to meet me?" Thor finally asked.

"Do I look like her?"

"I don't…" Thor started. She placed a finger on his lips.

"Yes, of course. I was she."

"How did you survive?" Thor blurted. "I saw the Phoenix go into inferno once I left."

She smiled. "Yes, the _Phoenix _went into an inferno, didn't she?" She was mocking him, as always. Her attitude had not changed, then.

"Can you stop mocking me and give me a straight answer?" Thor demanded. She stared at him, seemingly surprised, but she just laughed. This was one of the few times anyone heard her laugh without sarcasm, and the first for Thor. Her laugh was low and melodious.

"Thor, there is no such thing as a straight answer," she said, wiping her eyes. "Everything is a riddle, even you. But I will elaborate more, if that is what you want."

She gestured him to sit, and she sat next to him. "As you can see, I'm not dead. When the Phoenix burst into flames, it was she who died, not me. My body was intact still, but she crumbled into ashes. As everyone knows, Phoenixes will resurrect whenever they die, but as the Phoenix inside me was not a true and whole Phoenix, she could not resurrect.

"How I survived is a more complicating matter. I don't even know why. It is possible that, like you, I am not Heiza's and Aliza's true daughter, but a mere DNA experiment. Sorry," she added at his face. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that. Anyways, this is my theory: The Professor said that I would die when the ball reaches the center of Chimera, didn't he? And the Musa roots stopped it, right? So the ball never reached the center, and probably never will."

"So will you live forever?" Thor asked. She shook her head, grinning.

"Of course not, you dope. I'm not immortal, you know! I suppose I will live to a full age now, and then die. Unless, of course, someone stabs me in a fatal place."

He nodded. "Of course," he echoed. "With the Phoenix gone, is your curse lifted?'

"Curse?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

"You know, the marriage curse."

"Maybe." He grinned.

She smiled, and looked at him. Her eyes searched his. "I've…" she broke off, and looked down, embarrassed.

He took her hands. "I've missed you too," he said softly. He knew what she was going to say. "Chimera's not the same without Tiz and you."

"What of Karim?"

Thor shrugged. "I barely knew her."

"Yet you thought that it was alright for you to kiss her." Zia's face was slightly accusing.

"Was that why you hit me?" Thor asked, remembering that day. Zia shrugged. "You know it is," he said gently.

"You knew?" she asked.

"Well, I had a hunch." He pulled her closer to him, and she leaned against his shoulder, sighing. There was silence.

She finally broke it. "What occurred between you and my father when I was presumably lost? I've seen his body, so have no fear that the information will break my heart."

Thor looked down at her. "You've seen him?"

"When I was escaping, yes. The ladder was still functional. I was rather surprised that it survived the flames."

"Escaping?"

"Oh, just answer my question!"

Thor relented, and recounted what happened between him and Heiza. When he was finished, she was quiet. He thought she was grieving, and he let her. But he was wrong.

"I'd hate to say this, Thor," she said at last. "But my father was correct. You should've let him go. He could have landed on his feet and survived still. He wouldn't have needed to take the gun out. But then again, I suppose you didn't want him to risk it. I've never met anyone like you, Thor."

"What do you mean?" Thor asked.

"You risk your own life for others who have betrayed you, and your position as Top to believe me. What else do I need to mention?"

"You didn't mention the part about me trusting Zagi."

"I would be here reciting your deeds all day if I did."

He pulled her to her feet. "You would, but let me do another deed for you to recite." He ducked his head down while she looked up.

"Thor, it would not be right," she murmured.

He smirked. "As your 'leader' I say it is." Thor bent down, and pressed his mouth to hers.

**-Fin-**

**At last! Freedom! Can fully contribute to my other stories now!! WHOOHOO!! Okay, okay. So I'm not as happy as I seem to be… I have to admit, I'm sorta sad that it's done… It was fun. Well, since this is the end of the story, I'll just have to add this part one last time for this! Please Review! Thank you! Luv you guys!**

**The One and Forever Authoress (I'm not the only one, don't worry. )**

**Dawn.Fire.Angel**


End file.
